Mary sue vs Personaje original
by Kitty 1999
Summary: Guia para evitar crear a un OC tipo Mary sue tan perfecta que sabes que no es real


Para empezar les dire que no se en que categoria cabe esto que estoy ero ni modo no encontré una que se ajustara en fin iniciemos

Bueno les contare que no tenia una P...che idea de lo que era una Mary sue hasta que mis queridos amigos que son escritores de esta y muchas otras me dieron una cátedra por no decir algo peor acerca de lo que me dijeron pero bueno de errores se aprende aparte muchos de ellos ya soprepasan las 50 hitorias eso si se mucho que escribir

Yo en mi mente inocente tenia planeado crear una bella historia usando la prosa del maestro **J. R. R. Tolkien usando un OC personaje original para entendernos mejor pero lo que yo no tenia era que estaba creando un monstruo una sue para ser exactos y que es una Mary sue diran tal vez muchos sabran otros pero por eso se los explicare y aparte explicare la aberracion que iba a cometer**

Yo tenia planeado crear a mi oc para la historia pero en mi inocencia y mi afan de crear algo no me percate de muchas cosas para empezar y ser original me inspire en la mitologia japonesa para crear a una tennyo o doncella celestial que era l personaje que iba a utilizar

Antes de crear la historia me concentre en mi personaje queria algo hermoso ,sublime ,delicado ,talentoso por no decir perfecto y ese fue mi error querer hacer mi oc perfecta

 **OJO ESTO NO ES PARA OFENDER A NADIE SI TE GUSTAN LAS MARY SUES OK ES TU DERECHO**

Aqui les voy a enumerar mis errores garrafales

Para empezar mi tennyo se llamaba Tsuki no hime 王女は、ムン o princesa de la luna Soy tan original XDDDD

Tenia que ser extremadamente brutalmente hiper ultra recontra demasiado HERMOSA si no cual es el chiste tenia que ser la criatura mas bella de toda la tierra media tanto que los mismos elfos se vieran como repugnantes criaturas como orcos les dare la descripcion fisica les dejo el link y se las describire fisicamente y tambien todos sus talentos

 _ **Cabellos tan negros como la misma noche tan largos que tocaban el suelo con un brillo plateado como la misma luna ,ojos tan azules como zafiros que brillaban con tal intensidad que te perdías en ellos ,una pequeña y delicada boca rosa cual petalos de rosa una piel tan blanca como la inmaculada nieve.**_

 _ **La joven no solo era hermosa poseia la voz de un angel la inteligencia de siglos de sabiduria en su juvenil apariencia tambien poseia extraños poderes podia manejar los elementos de la naturaleza el fuego ,el aire ,la tierra ,el agua no solo eso podia comunicarse con los animales y hacer que estos la obedecieran podia curar heridas menores y mortales podia devolver la vida a aquelloa que perecieron tambien podia leer mentes , veia el futuro y podia mover cosas con solo el poder de su mente era una criatura extraordinaria**_

 _ **Pero la joven tenia un defecto podia ser demasiado ingenua y parecia ser ajena a la maldad lo que hacia que confiara muy rapido en todo el mundo**_

 _ **Y muchos de los personajes se sienten atraidos a ella los elfos se sienten atraidos, los**_ ** _enanos,los humanos hasta sauron se siente atraido por la belleza y poder de la tennyo_**

 ** _pin/320388960967888785/ aqui les dejo el link de como se Tsuki no hime_**

Ya ven con solo escribir todo hasta yo logre darme cuenta que es demasiado perfecta por eso gente bonita les dejo esta lista de lo que no debe ser un OC ya que este puede aburrir o caer

1\. ¿Qué es un personaje original? Un personaje original es creado por el autor de la fanficción para cumplir un propósito en la trama. A veces son villanos, a veces son nuevos amigos del héroe, a veces son intereses románticos y, en otras, sólo pasan por ahí. Un buen fanfiquero sólo crea los personajes originales que su trama necesita, les da un pasado, virtudes y defectos, y nunca los usa para suplantar a ninguno de los personajes del canon. De hecho, el canon prácticamente permanece intacto y las caracterizaciones originales se respetan durante toda la historia.

2\. ¿Qué es una autoinserción? Una autoinserción es cuando el autor de la fanficción, usando su nombre y/o su nick, se "inserta" en el canon. Por lo general, el autor no tiene inconveniente en aceptar que sí, que ese personaje es él/ella y que lo está haciendo para divertirse. Es usual que sean varios autores los que se "inserten" en el canon o que el autor "inserte" a sus amigos. Suelen ser fanfics ligeros y raras veces se publican en archivos grandes. En estos fanfics, el canon no se desvirtúa porque prácticamente no existe.

3\. ¿Qué es una Mary Sue? Una Mary Sue es, en pocas palabras, un personaje perfecto y superior que desvirtúa el canon para que éste gire a su alrededor. Las características básicas de una Mary Sue son: a) Su nombre se basa en el de la autora o es su propio nick, es un nombre inusualmente complicado y poco realista (que no combina con el resto del universo original) o sigue las modas predominantes en el medio (por ejemplo, la proliferación actual de Serena, Serenity y Selene). b) Es sumamente bella, modernamente delgada (pero eso sí, con curvas) y/o algo en su apariencia es inusual (cicatrices, mechones de cabello, ojos cambiantes, etc.) La autora suele describir con absoluto detalle su apariencia, su vestuario, sus mascotas y posesiones inusuales. c) Sus poderes son superiores a los de los personajes canónicos. Si está en el mundo de Harry Potter, puede hacer magia sin varita o es una animaga nata. Si está en el universo de Saint Seiya, tiene una armadura única que nunca había sido usada o es la reencarnación de una diosa. Vamos, cada uno sabe cómo superar a los personajes de su canon favorito. d) Suele tener alguna relación de sangre con alguno de los personajes canónicos y/o una relación amorosa con, casualmente, el personaje favorito de la autora.

Pero la característica más importante de una Mary Sue es: e) Con su presencia, trastorna el canon por completo, si no es que lo destruye. Se convierte en el personaje más importante de un universo que no fue creado por ella ni para ella. Incluso, no le importa modificar lo que ha pasado en la serie hasta entonces. Cambia la caracterización de los personajes del canon al punto que es difícil reconocerlos; humilla a los que no le gustan a la autora; y su interés romántico pierde su personalidad original para dedicarse a pensar y a vivir sólo por ella. Una Mary Sue tal vez no sea la autora disfrazada, pero sí representa todos sus deseos. No tiene defectos (y si los tiene, son "ser demasiado generosa", "confiar demasiado en las personas" y "defectos" así). Tiene una vida maravillosa o, en contraste, una vida terrible (donde muchas veces refleja su vida familiar o, mejor dicho, cómo la percibe), y en ocasiones muere o desaparece, dejando a todos los personajes lamentando haber perdido a una criatura tan hermosa, gentil y noble. Nota: Existe una forma masculina de Mary Sue llamada, por lo general, Marty Stu, pero en el resto de este ensayo sólo hablaré de la versión femenina

4\. Entonces, ¿todos los personajes originales son autoinserciones y/o Mary Sues? No. Hay personajes que están perfectamente bien creados, pero no son el autor "insertado" ni trastornan el canon. Es cierto que, cuando se crea a un personaje, el autor tiende a darle una parte de su personalidad, o bien que se escribe sobre situaciones que conoce o que ha vivido. Pero la vida personal, en un mundo perfecto, sería una herramienta para darle realismo a los personajes, y no para convertirse en el centro de un canon que el fanfiquero no creó.

5\. ¿Por qué Mary Sue es un personaje indeseable? Por las razones arriba descritas. Nadie quiere leer un fanfic para enterarse de las maravillosas aventuras de un personaje nuevo, perfecto y maravilloso, cuando lo que se quiere leer es sobre la serie original. Nadie quiere ver a Draco Malfoy (o a alguien que pretende ser él) redimido por el amor de una hermosa joven a la que conoció hace un párrafo. Nadie quiere saber que Harry tiene una hermana gemela, y que fue ella quien realmente venció a Voldemort. Cuando leemos fanfics sobre una serie, QUEREMOS leer sobre esa serie y sus personajes, y no sobre las fantasías rompecanon de alguien más. En cambio, un personaje original bien escrito puede enriquecer una trama, una situación o incluso ayudar a plantear situaciones que no se han visto en el canon hasta ese momento.

6\. ¿Qué es la Canon!Sue? Es una forma particular de Mary Sue en la cual la autora "toma" a un personaje del canon y la cambia según quiere, sin importarle su caracterización original. Por ejemplo, es la Hermione que olvida el estudio y el hecho de que no le gusta arreglarse para vestirse muy sexy y tener como prioridad conquistar a Harry/Draco/Ron/Ginny. Es la Lily Evans Potter que no es hija de muggles, sino una princesa de un reino desconocido que tiene la misión de salvar al universo porque una profecía ha indicado que así lo hará. Si un personaje canónico cambia demasiado y sin justificación alguna, es muy posible que haya sido convertido en una Mary Sue.

7\. ¿Odiar a las Mary Sues es signo de misoginia? No. Odiar a las Mary Sues es igual que odiar una caracterización incorrecta, una trama llena de clichés o un fanfic en formato de guión. A muchas personas nos parece que cualquiera de las situaciones anteriores, entre otras varias, prácticamente garantizan que una historia será mediocre. En todo caso, el problema con las Mary Sues es que son muchas, que suelen ocultar o quitar atención a las historias realmente buenas, o cuando la autora se niega a aceptar que escribió una (que tampoco es un pecado mortal, vale la pena aclarar) y se cierra a la crítica.

8\. ¿Por qué escriben slash pero odian a las Mary Sues? ¿Por qué aceptan uno pero rechazan al otro? Para comenzar, ésa es una generalización errónea, como casi todas las generalizaciones. Hay personas que odian a las Mary Sues pero sólo leen het. Hay personas a quienes les gustan las Mary Sues y también el slash. Y habemos personas que odiamos las malas caracterizaciones sean slash, het o gen. El problema en sí no es con quien se acuesta el personaje canónico, ni si es hombre o mujer. El chiste es que ese personaje sea interesante y el desarrollo de su romance sea interesante y creíble —algo que falta en las historias protagonizadas por Mary Sues. Sinceramente, muchos preferimos leer historias bien escritas que tengan personajes originales vulnerables en lugar de los sueños de grandeza o de pertenencia de alguien más


End file.
